


「Siren's Call」's Mila fanart

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Body Modification, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: Pirate!Mila from Lucy and Chains' Siren AU.





	「Siren's Call」's Mila fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Siren's Call: A Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657330) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



> +6 months in progress gift to Lucy.

**Author's Note:**

> [18.08.09]
> 
> This drawing on [Tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/176797380274/).


End file.
